


Homecoming

by Sterekaddict



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Alterante Universe, Football, Football star Lance, Grinding, Homecoming, M/M, Secret ass grabbing, Shy nerdy Keith, Villains aren't the villains, Voltron, Young Lance & Keith, cocky lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekaddict/pseuds/Sterekaddict
Summary: Lance: Star Quarterback of the football teamKeith: Shy yearbook nerdSeduction ensuesORLance needs tutoring in math and Keith is assigned to be his tutor.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I've written anything, so any mistakes are mine. Other than that I would absolutely love to hear your feedback, so don't be afraid to leave comments or suggestions!

If you ever told Keith that he would be going to homecoming with the star quarterback of the football team, then he probably would have laughed in your face, and walked away. But here he is, sitting in the massive bleachers of the football stadium, waiting for the game of the season to start. 

Now back up a few weeks, to the almost beginning of the school year, Keith, a Junior in high school, freshly 17. Nothing surprising really. He's the so called captain of the book club, and the yearbook. You will usually never see him without a book in his hand or a camera slung around his neck. 

As for Lance, he's totally different. He's the star of the football team, and one of the most popular kids in school. Good looks, and a nice sense of humor. However, his grades aren't as good as his looks. Math? His all time worst enemy. Lance has never been very good at math, and has needed some tutoring here and there to help keep up his GPA. As his mom says, you can't get a good scholarship without a good GPA. *Cue deep sighing in the distance* 

Keith has always been pretty good in school, no behavioral issues, and always has good grades too. Math being his best subject, although he never had a big interest in math he’s always been very good at figuring out complex equations. 

“Lance and Keith if you could please stay for a few minutes after class, I would like to ask you both some questions.” Mr. Zarkon’s voice practically booms through the small classroom. Can that guy talk any louder?

“Sure no problem Teach” Lance agrees out loud. In his head he is groaning because this is probably some Keith quietly nods in agreement. He doesn't mind stopping by after class, but he wondered if this has anything to do with the upcoming fair that Mr. Zarkon takes a part in every year. He usually asks Keith to help out in his free time. And as usual Keith’s good nature never lets him say no. 

Class finally comes to an end, and Lance follows Keith up to the front, stopping at Mr. Zarkons desk, waiting to hear what he has to say. “Now as I’m sure you know, Lance’s grade in this class isn't looking good, and I know both of you need something that looks good on your college applications, so I was thinking..” He trails off for a moment taking in the puzzled expressions of the boys before him. “Okay so this should be obvious but Keith, I want you to tutor Lance this year instead of helping with the upcoming electronics fair.” Mr. Zarkon finishes, his voice level and firm. 

Again Keith's good nature doesn't let him decline, even if he is disappointed about not being able to help out with the festival. 

“Wait what?! You really think I, Lanc,the most handsome no humorous guy in school, need a tutor?” Lance feigns defeat, a hand on his forehead, and his eyes closed.

“Oh please like I wanted to tutor you anyway.” Keith shoots back, crossing his arms in front of him. 

Mr.Zarkon rubs the bridge of his nose, adjusting his glasses. “Keith you're the best student in my class, and if I didn't trust you I would never ask, so please just do thi, just this once.”

Keith sighs, running a hand through his hair, pushing it from his face. “Fine, since you asked so nicely I have no choice but to agree.” Keith grabs his bag and exits the building, Lance following suit. “You can just follow me to my place, my parents are out of town so the place is ours for the week.” Keith takes out the keys to his bike, and starts it up, the motor purring quietly next to him. 

“Yeah, as confident as I am,” Lance flips his hair, and sends a smirk Keith's way. “I actually don't have a car so can I catch a ride with you?” Lance rubs the back of his neck sheepishly awaiting Keith's answer. Keith silently nods, hopping on his bike, blushing as Lance hops on behind him and wraps his long arms, gently around Keith's waist. 

The ride to Keith's place is short, but pleasant. The roar of the engine got Lance to keep his mouth shut, which was even better. They both hop of the bike, and trudge inside, stopping by the kitchen to grab some snacks before heading to Keith's decently sized bedroom. The walls are lined with various posters from tv shows and bands that Keith has some interest in. 

Lance gently sets his bag on the floor, next to Keith's bed and plops down onto it. “So where do we start?” Lance asks, curiosity in his voice. 

“Well we can start with whatever gives you the most trouble.” Keith offers, sitting down on the bed next to Lance, taking materials out of his bag in order to get started with their study session. 

Quite a bit of time passes while they’re caught up in their work, Lance asking plenty of questions in order to make sure he understands what Keith is teaching. Lance is actually picking up things easier than he ever has with Zarkon teaching. Keith's voice is soothing, and the way he phrases things makes it easy for Lance to understand everything. As time shifted on, Lance and Keith moved next to each other, their shoulders touching. It's not like they meant to do that, it's just easier for them to see what the other is writing down..yeah that's it. 

“Hey uh so I think I’ve had enough study time for one day, mind if we do something else?” Lance asks, a slight smirk on his face. 

Keith pushes up his glasses, before answering. “Uh sure what did you have in mind?” He gathers his things and puts them back in his bag for school tomorrow. He switches positions so he's facing Lance a little better, a questioning look still on his   
face.

Lance suddenly gets on his knees, crawling toward Keith. Keith unfolds himself, leaning back on his elbows, his heart beating faster. “Uh, Lance what are you doing?” Keith asks, his legs falling apart as Lance crawls in between them. 

“Nothing really..” Lance says, before nudging Keith”s head to the side, mouthing at his neck. Lance’s breath is hot on his skin before his tongue slips out of his mouth, licking a stripe up Keith’s nec, and up to his jawline. Keith gasps beneath him, turning his head to face Lance, a blush high on their cheeks. Lance gives a small chuckle above him, before gently pressing his lips to Keith’s in a tentative kiss. 

Keith’s breath practically leaves him. He presses his lips against Lance’s searching for more. He lays back, pulling Lance closer to him, their crotches pressing together. Keith reaches a hand up, pushing his fingers through Lances hair, his free hand reaching behind, grabbing Lance’s plump, round ass and pushing him closer, needing more friction between them. 

The kiss getting heated as Lance licks his way into the other boy's mouth, eliciting a small gasp from him as their tongues dance together in harmony. Keith slides his hands up the back of Lance’s shirt, wanting to pull it off, needing to feel their skin pressed together. Lance pulls away, sitting back to observe the boy below him. Keith looks wrecked below him, even after just a small make out session. 

Lance presses against him, grinding down, a small moan escaping from the mouths of both boys. Lance gasps as Keith pushes his hips up against him searching desperately for friction. Lance gets what Keith is asking for, and presses down relentlessly, grinding against Keith. He kisses him again, muffling the moans and heavy breaths between them as they grind out orgasms from each other. 

Lance feels so childish, coming in his pants like a 12 year old boy alongside Keith, but goddamn if he says that wasn't the best orgasms he's had in a week, he would be lying to himself.

Keith is trying to catch his breath, his face warm and eyes hooded. He had no idea that Lance was even interested in guys, much less himself. He’s a little bit shocked, but also in need of Lance’s touch once again. 

“Sorry Keith my boy, but our time is up for today, gotta get back for dinner before my mom starts to worry.” He leans back down pressing a feverish kiss to Keith’s lips once again. Lance hops off the bed, grabbing his things, and slightly adjusting himself in his pants. “See you tomorrow.” He gives a slight wave and walks out the door. 

*

Keith doesn't see Lance again until their end of the day math class. Despite his usual behavior, Keith can't stop thinking about Lance throughout the day. He’s never seen Lance so much as glance at him in the hallways before this, so why the sudden change? If Keith has to admit it to himself, he's always had a small crush on Lance, despite their differences Keith thinks that father their time together yesterday, Lance isn't so bad after all. 

Classics half way over, Zarkon took a bathroom break a few minutes prior, so students are just lounging about until he gets back. For the entirety of the class period, Keith can't help but glance in Lance’s direction, but only to turn away when he catches Lance looking back at him. Lance, casually giving his legendary smirk across the room. From what everyone knows, Lance seems to be a real lady’s man judging by all the girls the go after him, it's not hard to see why they like him. So why is he coming after Keith? 

The class finally comes to an end after 20 more minutes of Zarkon’s droning about graphing, exactly what Lance was learning yesterday from Keith. And he's super stoked to finally understand something that he's answered almost every question correct for the first time since class started a few weeks ago. He peers over at Keith, to see a smile appear on his lips. It makes Keith happy to see Lance feel good about something...which has never really happened before. 

“Hey so are we on for another study session today?” Lance asks, jogging a little to catch up to Keith. “Huh? Oh yeah that's what I was hoping we could do today.” Keith agrees, grabbing some extra books from his locker. 

“Aw is Lance idling up to the shy book nerd?” 

Lance turns to see his teammate Sendak coming up behind Keith. 

“No not at all,” Lance pushes Keith against the locker gently, but the sound of the impact makes it seem like he shoved him hard. “I was just hounding him, to let me copy off his test in geometry next week.” Lance says, a devilish smirk on his face, all the while his hand sneaking behind Keith, and gripping his ass firmly, rubbing it with the palm of his hand.

Keith gently shoves Lance off him, a blush high on his cheeks and walks away, pushing past Sendak and out the double doors. Keith thought Lance as being serious back there, he didn't know Lance could be so daring with a teammate right in front of them. It was exhilarating to say the least. 

The next few days until the test are spent studying, among *cough* other things. Although it's mostly just grinding and dry humping each other with fervor, and a hunger so deep it's so hard to resist. But nonetheless it's amazing. Lance has always been attracted to both men, and women, but he never really wanted to act on his temptation until he met Keith. There's just something about Keith, that Lance..loves. He can honestly say that he hasn't felt tips way before. And honestly he’s so glad he finally mustered up the courage to make a move on Keith. 

The boys are lying in bed together, clothed mind you, breathless, clutching each other. “Keith, I want you to come to homecoming with me.” 

“Um, I’m kind of required to be there..year book and all.” Keith says sheepishly. 

“Well yeah but I mean, like with me, as my..date.” Lance says, brushing some hair from Keith's eyes. “I know I’ll be playing the game, but I still want you there to support me. If you want that is.”

Keith smiles and nods, wrapping his arms around Lance’s torso.”I’d love to go with you Lance.” 

Lance wraps his arms around Keith, pulling him close, silently cheering in his head. 

*

The days pass quickly, Lance passes his math test, and goes over to Keith’s to celebrate his rising grade. He went from a D to a B in such a short amount of time that it's almost unbelievable. It's exciting, his grades are going up, he's going to homecoming with Keith, and he has a great idea to show just how much he appreciates Keith. 

Although it's been a short time since they started their study sessions, both boys feel so attached to each other in a way neither of them thought was possible. Who knew someone could have made such a good connection in such a short amount of time? 

*

The days before homecoming couldn't be led eventful, Lance was roped into the homecoming committee, and forced to help decorate the school along with the rest of the football team. With Lance busy after school most days, Keith stay longer than usual to help put the homecoming section together for the yearbook. Of course he will still have to add pictures from the game, and dance later, but that's an easy task. 

Although Lance asked Keith to the homecoming game, he didn't say anything about the dance. Keith silently wonders if the dance was included in Lance’s offer to go together, if so Keith has to find something nice to wear. He shuts down his computer and goes outside to his bike. He stops by the suit store, and just gets a simple white dress shirt, and a slim black tie. He figures it will look nice enough with his jeans, but not too fancy that it would look unnatural. He can even wear it to the game beforehand, it's not like he’ll be running around very much anyways. 

*

“Today is the day..homecoming, with Lance. Yep..oh god I'm nervous” Keith mumbles to himself in the mirror as he finishes tying his tie. He pushes up his glasses and shoves his camera neatly into his bag and grabs the keys to his bike. Since Lance has to play in the game, he has to be there much earlier than Keith does. Keith drives to the stadium and parks his bike in an available space before heading inside. Keith has been going to high school for almost 4 years and he’s never been to the stadium before. It's a lot bigger than he expected, if he’s being honest. Even though the game doesn't start for almost another hour, Keith seems to be one of the only ones in the stadium. 

He wanders around for awhile until someone bumps his shoulder. 

“Come here often?” The voice asks, and right away Keith knows it's Lance. He turns to face him, a small smile forming on his face. 

“This is my first time here actually,” Keith states. “It's a lot bigger than I thought it was going to be.” He leans back against a wall, Lance propping his arm next to Keith’s head, leaning in to give him a slight peck on the lips. 

“You look really nice, I like this look on you.” Lance says, fingering Keith’s slim tie. He plants another kiss on Keith’s jaw, slowly moving down to his neck, savoring every small gasp Keith lets between slip his lips. Keith grabs Lance’s head gently and brings it back to face him, pushing their lips together hungrily. Keith wraps his arms around Lance’s shoulders, trying to pull him closer. 

It was always so easy to fall into Keith this way. It felt so natural to Lance that he couldn't get enough. He can't wait to see Keith’s reaction when his plan sets into motion after the game. 

Now fast forward some, the game is coming to a close, both teams getting ready to head off the field. But before then, Keith sees Lance jog over to an announcer, and take his microphone. 

“If I could have everyone's attention please!,” Lance yells into the microphone. Suddenly the stadium goes silent, awaiting his next words. “My name is Lance Sanchez, and since today is homecoming for our school, I would like to say a few words. Today, everyone fought hard, and even though the opposing team lost, they gave a good game. There is someone here in this stadium, that I would like to call down here.. Keith Kogane, would you please come down here, and stand with me?” 

Keith does as Lance asks, a blush high on his cheeks, he’s never had this many people looking at him before, it's almost unnerving to say the least. He stands next to   
Lance, waiting for him to finish his speech to the stadium. 

“I wanted to say thank you, for being my biggest supporter for the past few weeks. There are so many things I want to say to you, but I don't want to keep everyone here longer, so I’m just gonna sum it up to a few words. Keith, will you.be my boyfriend?” 

The stadium is still silent around them, not a sound to be heard. Keith nods, and jumps into Lance’s arms as the stadium erupts in cheers. Lance pulls Keith into a swift kiss, and carries him off the field.

They totally skip the dance to bang. Enough said.


End file.
